Professor von Kriplespac
Professor von Kriplespac, also known as simply The Professor, is a German crippled and insane weasel scientist and is the main antagonist of Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Though much of Kriplespac's past is unknown, what is known is that he was the one who revived the production of the Tediz, killer, robotic Teddy Bears. During the war between the Tediz and the Squirrel High Command, Von Kriplespac was known as the Tediz Battle Master. During the Second Assualt, Kriplespac's laboratory was invaded by several Squirrel High Command soldiers, one of which blew-up Kriplespac's main lab with a bazooka; though Kriplespac survived the explosion caused by the Squirrel High Command, he was horribly maimed by it, gaining a robotic arm and telescopic eye, Kriplespac was also forced to use a hoverchair to travel as his legs were also blown off. Eventually Kriplespac was made the Panther King's handyman, reduced to making and repairing such things as furniture instead of creating weapons of mass destruction. One day, the Panther King charged Kriplespac with the "responsibility" of repairing the king's wobbly table, if Kriplespac failed, the Panther King threatened to use the "duct tape" on him. An extremely disgruntled Kriplespac decided to simply use a red squirrel sighted several times in the last few days as a replacement leg for the table. After several failed attempts at capturing Conker, the Panther King and Kriplespac decided to make a deal with the mob boss Don Weaso, in exchange for bringing Conker to the pair of villains, Weaso would receive an extremely large sum of cash. Ambushing Conker in a bank vault, Kriplespac, after the execution of Conker's girlfriend Berri is ordered by the Panther King, begins to ramble about "hatching cycles". The Panther King, asking what Kriplespac is talking about, gets a horrific surprise as he is torn apart internally by an alien creature whom Kriplespac names "Heinrich". With the flick of a switch, Kriplespac manages to raise the room that he, Conker and Heinrich are in (everyone else who was nearby having fled at the sight of Heinrich) into space. In the end, Kriplespac is defeated when Conker, in an attempt to defeat Heinrich, opens an air lock in the room, Kriplespac, along with all the oxygen in the room, gets sucked into to space where he presumably suffocated. Gallery Artwork File:KripplespacBFD.jpg|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' File:KripplespacLR.jpg|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' Screenshots File:Kripelspac Hitler.jpg|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' Trivia *In his original appearance, before being crippled, Kriplespac dressed in a manner reminiscent of Dr. Strangelove of the film Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *It is hinted at that Professor Von Kriplespac may be the unnamed weasel king whom the Panther King usurped in the "Milk Wars". However, his appearance in Conker: Live and Reloaded seems to disprove this by showing how his legs were really removed: by getting them blown off by an explosion. *Professor von Kriplespac bears a minor resemblance to Snide, a weasel ally of Donkey Kong. The same could be said for the rest of the weasels in the game as well. *Given his presence in both console Conker games, it seems that he may be the main antagonist of the series, which is fitting, given that weasels prey on squirrels in real life. *Professor Von Kriplespac name can be misspelled as Von Kripplespac. *As the nazis were the inspiration for Tediz, Von Kriplespac's role in the S.H.C. was a parody of Adolf Hitler's role in the World War II. Category:Conker Characters Category:Conker Enemies Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Main Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Furry Category:Mechanical Category:Deceased